There is a need for the identification and recruitment of Underrepresented Minority youth who have the potential to become physicians, research scientists and technicians in the fields of environmental and occupational medicine. This project proposes to select 15 high -potential Underrepresented Minority students in the 11th and 12th Grades, to undertake a Summer program in which they will receive training and gain practical experience alongside environmental scientists who are working in eight different projects involving heavy metal and chlorinated hydrocarbons. The students' activities will include: (1) full-time work with an environmental scientist involved with a project that is supported under this Superfund Application; (2) weekly oral and written presentations in Seminar; (3) orientation about, and use of the Levy Library; (4) a Career Seminar; (5) a History and Philosophy of Science Seminar; (6) an Environmental Medicine Seminar; and (7) a sail on the sloop "Clearwater" to study the ecology of the Hudson River. Towards the end of the Summer program, students will present a 10-page paper based on themes derived from their work in environmental research. They will each receive a certificate for satisfactory completion of the program at an end-of-Summer "Awards Day" ceremony. An assessment mechanism will determine whether and how the students benefitted from the program - specifically: a change in their attitude towards science careers; knowledge and technical skills gained; and awareness of career possibilities in the fields of environmental and occupational medicine.